ESEEM studies with 16O and 17O Mn*III)-Mn(IV) (S = 1/2) models, in order to determine whether 17O could be recognized from modulations in the echo envelope. Studies ere carried out over a range of microwave frequencies and magnetic fields within the EPR absorption envelope. No evidence for 17O interactions were seen.